Together Forever
by Jennaya
Summary: Sam reflects on her life and the loss of her team one rainy afternoon. Jack/Sam pairing


**Together Forever**

**By**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

* * *

Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

* * *

A nurse helped Sam into the wheelchair and with a blanket to stay warm. She maneuvered the chair over to the window in order to watch the rain come down. The day was gray and the rain unrelenting matching the tears inside burning her soul and heart. She lifted a hand to trace the drops on window and remembered watching him fall.

They were on a remote distant planet on the edge of the galaxy fighting some of the last renegade Goa'uld. The fight was intense and they were taking heavy losses. Sam moved around the rock formation closer to him killing Jaffa and dodging staff weapon fire. Teal'c was firing from behind a clump of trees, when he saw her coming near; a Jaffa was approaching from her blindside. He stepped out to take the shot, when it happened. Teal'c took a direct staff blast to his chest and went down hard. Sam spun and shot the Jaffa, but not before taking a staff blast to her shoulder and fell where she stood. Jack saw both of his friends fall and laid down cover fire for Daniel to help SG-10 to pull them under cover, and then they retreated back through the Stargate.

Sam could still feel the sting of the blast that hit her and the look in Teal'c's eyes as he died in front of her. That was the last time Sam was in battle, her shoulder never healed enough to allow her back out in the field. O'Neill shouldn't have been there, but who can stop a four star general when he has his mind set on something. Teal'c was the first of their team to fall but not the last.

The next funeral Sam attended was Jack's and his was the saddest. She always regretted leaving it in that room so many years ago. While they were still in the same line of command it wasn't possible, but they never pursued it after General Landry took over the SGC. That's when Sam knew she'd lost him forever, and it was her fault. Jack never recovered from her engagement with Pete and they drifted apart. One day his housekeeper came into find Jack had died of a heart attack alone at home. When Sam and Daniel were going through his things, she learned that he never quit loving her. He thought he wasn't good enough for her and didn't want to ruin their friendship. She knew he died of a broken heart, because he loved her more than anyone in the world. Sam's heart was shattered the day Jack died and she never dated again.

Life continued on and Sam was in charge of the SGC for many years when Daniel came down with cancer. She stayed by his side throughout the chemo and radiation hoping they would work. Sam resigned her position at the SGC to take care of him. She moved Daniel into her house to provide around the clock care. Their friendship was the most cherished Sam had in her life. Daniel's spirits were always high and he never gave into fear of his disease even when the end was near. Sam watched him waste away in front of her eyes and it tore at her soul. Daniel told her not to be sad because everyone has to die at some point. He'd lived a long good life, eighty years was more than most people were given. He believed he'd be reunited with Sha're when he left this mortal body, and then he drew his last breath. Sam buried her closest friend.

If everyone dies, then why am I still here twenty years later, Sam thought as she watched the rain fall. I'm one hundred and two years old and the last of the original SG-1, and I'm all alone in this nursing home. I've outlived everyone in my family and Cassie; sometimes I fear I'll live forever like a Goa'uld. The rain continued to fall casting long gray shadows around the room. Sam looked up when a bright light shattered the gloom and three figures stepped out of it.

"Carter," Jack said, "its time for you to come with us." He offered her his hand helping her up. As she stood the frail body she knew changed into the one of her youth and Jack held her close to him. "I'm sorry I never told you how much I loved you. That was my mistake not yours."

"Jack, how I don't understand what's going on." Sam was confused at the sight of him.

"Sam, it's time for us to all be together forever," Daniel leaned over and gave her a kiss on the check.

"It is good to see you again," Teal'c inclined his head in her direction.

"We never have to be apart again, Sam." Jack said as he kissed her then led her into the light.

Daniel was right Sam thought, she was reunited with Jack as he was with Sha're when they left their mortal bodies behind. Together forever in love.

Finish


End file.
